hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Goz
|name = Goz |kana = ゴズ |rōmaji = Gozu |japanese voice = Yūji Kishi (1999) Koichi Nagano (2011) |english voice = Paul Hudson (1999) Richard Epcar (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Black, Dark Blue (1999) Black (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Bianu Mercenaries (1999)Hunter × Hunter - Episode 22 (1999) |previous occupation = Bianu Warrior (1999) Bianu Mercenary (1999) 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #371 |image gallery = yes}} Goz (ゴズ, Gozu) was examinee #371 in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Appearance Goz was a tall muscular man with shoulder-length brown hair and a Fu Manchu moustache. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt with an orange sash along with purple pants. He was often seen carrying a large spear. Personality He is a prideful man living by a personal code of honor, he sought a death-match with Hisoka as he was mortally wounded by a previous encounter Gittarackur.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 Plot Hunter Exam arc Goz first appears during the 287th Hunter Exam, as applicant #371. He is one of the 24 candidates who pass Lippo's 3rd Phase in the Trick TowerHunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 and reach the 4th Phase of the exam on Zevil Island. After being mortally wounded by Gittarackur in the Fourth Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, Goz stumbles upon Hisoka; wishing to die in battle, he challenges him. Hisoka refuses to fight, citing a lack of interest in the dead. Gittarackur then kills him, admitting to having granted him a 'final wish' in the chance to die as he wished. Equipment Spear: Goz wielded a spear in battle. It appeared to be rather sturdy and sharp, effortlessly cutting through the trunk of a tree. Abilities & Powers Goz was a capable contestant during the Hunter Exam, having reached the Third Phase before being killed by Illumi. Since he passed the First Phase of the exam, he must have had above-average stamina, which he demonstrated again, together with a remarkable tolerance to pain, when he showed the ability to cut blades of grass and fell a tree with a single swing of his spear while mortally injured. Nonetheless, he was unable to land a single hit on Hisoka and was effortlessly killed by Illumi. Aside from his fighting abilities, Goz was adept at stealth, so much that Gon did not notice his presence despite the two of them being very close; however, Hisoka managed to sense him. Battles Trivia * The character's original Japanese name, Gozu, written with kanji (牛頭) literally means "cow's head", and it may refer to the Japanese deity of pestilence—Gozu Tennō—or the homonymous creature from Japanese folklore; the latter being commonly depicted dressed as a warrior and with a spear like Goz. Anime and Manga Differences * In Nippon Animation's anime adaptation, Goz exhibits signs of a rivalry with Bodoro, a fellow martial artist and exam participant, during the Hunter Exam. This rivalry is set aside in the dire circumstances of Lippo's "bonus stage" after the Trick Tower, in which the two assist Hanzo in reeling in Gon and Geretta during the ''tsunami''.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 19 (1999) * Also in Nippon Animation's adaptation, Goz is a mercenary of Bianu who wished to have a fair duel with Hisoka instead of wishing to commit suicide. * In the 1999 anime, his mortal wound comes from Siper, not Illumi. * In the 2011 anime adaptation he is the 5th person to reach the bottom of the tower simultaneously with Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 12 (2011) Intertextuality and References * Goz bears a resemblance to the "[[wikipedia:Guess_Who%3F|''Guess Who?]]" guessing game character Alfred. Translations around the World References es:Gozu fr:Gozu pt:Gozu ru:Гозу Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Deceased characters